D.C.S.F.C. #1 - Angel Of Mine
by The Kirei Rocket
Summary: Mishiro. First in a series of digicouple songfics. EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE MISHIRO, PLEASE LOOK AT THE BOTTOM!! I NEED YOU TO READ IT, BECAUSE I NEED ALL OF YOUR GUYS' (AND GIRLS) HELP ON WHO TO HAVE AS COUPLE #15! VERY VERY IMPORTANT! SKIP READING THE ACT


A/N: This is my first fic in a series called the DigiCouple SongFic Collection. Even if you're not a Mishiro fan, PRETTY PLEASE read the bottom!! I NEED to know people's votes for couple #15. Thankies!  
  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
  
A young woman, probably around twenty-two, was sitting at home by herself. She had brown eyes, and wavy pink hair. She was sitting at the couch quietly, watching television. She sighed. She was definatly bored.  
  
~When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine~  
  
She didn't see him coming. If she had, she would have took off right away. But suddenly, someone put her in some strange sort of a headlock. She started to scream, but he put his hand over her mouth. "Listen to me, girl," he said into her ear. "I want to know where you keep your valuables." She felt cold metal press up against her head, right over her other ear. "Tell me, or die."   
  
~I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine~  
  
The girl didn't have any valuables. She'd only just gotten her own house. "I-I... I don't have any," she studdered. "You stupid little liar!" he said, and smacked the side of her head with his gun. "You'll tell me now, or you'll die!" He once again pressed the cold metal of the gun barrel against her head. She heard rummaging in the kitchen. She figured he had another person with him.  
  
~How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now, you helped me grow~  
  
She was shaking all over. Her life flashed before her eyes (well, not literally). She remembered moving into Hightonview Terrace. Meeting Tai, Kari, Joe, and Izzy, four kids who lived on her floor. Seeing the Digimon fighting. Later meeting Matt and Sora at school. Going to summer camp, only to be sent to the Digital World. She knew this was it. There wasn't any hope anymore, if this guy said what he ment, she was as good as dead.   
  
Suddenly, there was a gunshot, and a thud. Then the sickening sound of a dead body falling to the floor. She wondered why she wasn't dead yet. She'd heard the gunshot, she was sure. Then she relized her eyes were tightly closed. She opened her eyes to see the man. Not dead She looked over to her right to see an old friend. "Koushiro..." she whispered.   
  
She was in tears already. He walked over to her, and gave her a hug. He felt that she was shaking. "Mimi," he said, "Are you alright?" She shook her head. "I... I was so scared... I don't know how he got in... But... but Izzy? How did you know I was in trouble?" she asked weakly. "I was coming over for a visit, and when I saw the door wasn't attached anymore, I decided I'd have a look. I saw him with the gun to your head. I remembered coming over to your apartment before and seeing where you hid your gun. I found it in your kitchen, and came out before he hurt you. I shot the gun at his leg, and then quickly smacked him over the head with it."   
  
~You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine~  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Izzy wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I have to call the police or something, before this guy wakes up. He'll need medical attention." Mimi blinked. "Won't they put you in prison for shooting him?" she asked. "Please say they won't... you can't go to prison!" Izzy shook his head. "It was a type of self-defense... Well, me defending you. Get them here quick enough and show them that mark on your head, and they'll know the truth."  
  
~Nothing means more to me then what we share  
No one in this world can ever compare~  
  
After calling the police and getting everything straitened out with them, Izzy offered for Mimi to come to his house. She quietly nodded, and that's where she ended up.   
  
"Mimi, you know I'd do anything for you, right?" Izzy asked out of the blue. They were both sitting on his couch. She looked at him with shock. "What do you mean, Koushiro?" she asked. "I mean this," he said. He leaned over, and kissed her softly on the lips. They only touched for a second, and he pulled away. Mimi's eyes went wide, and she blinked once or twice. She put her fingers to her lips, the slowly brought them down again. "Izzy..." she whispered, and broke down crying again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "Shhh... We should probably sleep now. It's sort of late," Izzy said. It was no use, she wouldn't stop crying. So he did the only thing he could do. He inched his way down the couch so he was laying on his back. Mimi layed snuggled up next to him, crying into his chest. Not until an hour and a half later, when Mimi had stopped crying and fallen into a peaceful sleep, did Izzy even close his eyes.   
  
~Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine~  
  
The next day when Mimi woke up, she was alone. She found herself still in her clothes from yesterday. Then she remembered what had happened. 'He kissed me!' she exclaimed to herself, 'Izzy kissed me!' She walked to his kitchen, where she found him cooking breakfast. He didn't notice her there untill he looked up from making pancakes. "Mimi!" he exclaimed, a little surprised to find her there. She laughed. "So, are you feeling better, Princess Mimi?" he asked. Mimi laughed again. "Princess Mimi? I didn't know you knew about that! I thought it was only Tai and Joe. Anyway, I am feeling better... Thank you." Izzy laughed and shook his head. "EVERYBODY knew about that, Mimi. Now, lets sit down and eat some breakfast."  
  
~What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show~  
  
After they were done eating, they decided on going to visit Sora. It was a nice summer day, not humid and hot, but warm and breezy. The wind blew Mimi's hair as she walked beside Izzy. 'I love him too... but how do I tell him that?' she asked herself. She wondered if maybe he already knew or something. They reached Sora's apartment building, and weren't surprised to see Yamato's car parked up front. "He just picks every excuse to visit that girl," Izzy said, and laughed. Mimi laughed too.   
  
They were soon at Sora's apartment door. They could hear Sora and Matt having a conversation. Sora's soft voice and Matt's medium/deep voice. Not very loud, of course, but it was a pretty thin door. Izzy knocked.   
  
~You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine~  
  
"Mimi! Izzy! What a nice surprise! C'mon in, both of you!" Sora exlaimed as she opened the door. Matt looked to see who it was. "Mimi and Izzy? I haven't seen you two for ages!" he said as they sat down. "I see you all the time... or more, I see your car all the time, parked exactly where it right now. I live a couple apartments down." Matt blushed and everybody laughed. "Aw, we're just pickin' on you Matt," Sora said, and kissed him on the cheek. That made him blush harder, and everybody laughed. "Poor Matt..." Mimi said, with bottom lip out.   
  
~I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if they were new  
Every breath that I take  
The love that we make  
I only share it with you  
You, You, You, You~  
  
***Seven Years Later***  
  
Izzy paced up and down the halls of the hospital. Tai and Matt were both standing there, trying not to laugh. "Why won't they let me in there?" he asked. "Because last time you passed out!" Tai said, and laughed. "Yeah... But don't worry. Sora and Kari are in there with her. She'll be fine," Matt commented. He had a little baby, probably around five months old, on his shoulder, and he was trying to burp her. Pretty soon she did burp, and instead of going on the burp cloth, it went all over the back of his shirt.   
  
"Aww man..." he said. "I gotta go out to the car and get another shirt. Can one of you hold her? When TK gets back with Jared and Ian, he can look after Jared for me for a while." Tai smiled. "I'll hold her!" he said. He was obviously excited. His wife was going to have a baby soon too. Matt laughed. "Alright. Just don't try and burp her." He handed the baby to Tai, and started walking down the hall to the elevator.  
  
On the way there, he passed his brother, who was chasing two little boys down the hall. "Daddy!" the taller one shouted, and ran up to Matt. "Hey there squirt!" "Guess what Daddy? Uncle TK tripped and smelled!" the little kid exclaimed. Matt laughed, "You mean tripped and fell?" He made a funny face, then nodded. "Yeah." TK finally caught up. "Hey Matt. Where you goin'?" he asked. "I'm going to get another shirt outta my car. Want me to take this guy off of your hands?" Matt asked. "Yes, please! That's the last time I ever offer to take a bathroom trip with a couple of three year olds!"   
  
When TK got back, everybody was around the windows of the nursery. Izzy looked quick to see who was coming, and saw TK and Ian. "Hey Ian," he said, "Come here." Ian ran up to him. "Whatcha kinda want, Dada?" he asked. Izzy laughed, and picked him up. "See that baby in there?" he asked. "Yeah..." "That's your little brother." Ian laughed. "Nuh-uh!!! My little brother is in Mama's tummy!" Everyone laughed. Izzy smiled, and thought of his beautiful wife.   
  
~When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine~  
  
When Matt finally made it back, Everybody was in Mimi's hospital room. He had to ask the nurse which room it was, although it was painfully obvious, since he could hear his daughter crying and Ian's loud talking. He walked in, since the door was propped open. He went over to his wife, who was holding the new baby, and kissed her cheek. "Hey Matt... Look at him, isn't he adorable?" she asked. "Yeah, he is pretty cute. But too bad when you dye your hair pink your body still thinks your hair is brown." Everybody laughed, even Mimi.   
  
~You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine~  
  
Everybody was gone now, on their way home. Matt and Sora's kids were probably sleeping. Their new baby asleep, and their other little boy staying with Tai, Izzy and Mimi were in the room alone. Izzy kissed his wife softly on the lips. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," Mimi replied, "My angel."  
  
~How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now you helped me grow  
I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Checkin' for you boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like? I hope so! And as I said, this is number one in a series of songfics by me, called the DigiCouples SongFic Collection (or DCSFC). Here are the numbers, what couple it is, and the song.  
  
#1- Mishiro - "Angel Of Mine" by Monica  
  
#2- Sorato - "The Boy Is Mine" by Brandy and Monica  
  
#3- Takari - "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion  
  
#4- Kenlei - "Then You Look At Me" by Celine Dion  
  
#5- Jyoumi - "The One" by Backstreet Boys  
  
#6- Taiora - "If Walls Could Talk" by Celine Dion  
  
#7- Miyakeru - "Lovin' You Against My Will" by Gary Allan  
  
#8- Kenkari (is that what it's called?) - ???  
  
#9- Daikari (Dakari?) - ???  
  
#10- Mimato - ???  
  
#11- Jyoura - "For You I Will" by Monica  
  
#12- Michi - "You're Still The One" by Shania Twain  
  
#13- Miyasuke (?) - "Back To Your Heart" by Backstreet Boys  
  
#14- Kouyako - ???  
  
#15- ??????   
  
There it is! You might notice that there are question marks for some of the songs. That means that I don't have one yet! PLEASE, if you have a song you think would be good for a couple, tell me!!  
  
And, as for #15, I want you all to reivew and tell me what you think it should be! Any couple I don't have down on the list. The majority wins, simple as that. But I'm only counting the ones in the reviews FOR THIS FIC! Trust me, its a lot easier for me if it's only on this one, not other fics or in my e-mail. YES, I am exepting yaoi/yuri, since I didn't have any yet, but I'll tell you I might not be good at it, since I've never written one before.   
  
If you're gonna ask, yes I know some of the songs are by the same people. All the songs that are there so far I picked on a two-hour car trip while I was listening to my CD player, and they were all songs I listened through at least once to make sure they were good. If you have a good song for a couple that already has a song, you can say that too. I'll consider changing the song, especially if you think up a good song! Thanks all of you, and pretty please review!  



End file.
